paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Superhero Academy!
Note: Superhero Academy is in the Anthroverse, not the pup-verse. Note2: You can now apply your Second gen Oc's Here! Just put their Superhero name, Costume, Powers, and age, you can even put their Height and weight if you want to. Ever wanted to save lives without relying on someone else's power? Ever wanted to test the limits of your powers? Ever wanted to become a full-fledged Superhero? well, this is the place for you! Welcome Teenage heroes, to Superhero Academy! a school exclusively for Teenage heroes! Ages 13-18 Info & Location! Superhero Academy was founded by Superdog and is ran by Batdog, this school has been around eversince the 1980's with no rivaling school since then. this school was created to help young heroes to improve their powers sn help them become the greatest heroes/heroines they can be! This Academy is located on a huge island called Hero island, which holds a tennis court, volleyball court, basketball court, a gym/weight room, Spa, beautyshop, theater, track field, a male and female dorm and a food court! Motto: Our Super Students won't shy away, when Villains plan to ruin your day!" -Mottl Credit goes to Midnightcollies! xP Rules! Yes, even Heroes have rules..! Academy Rules! # Respect the Mentor/Teachers in the Academy. # Be kind to everyone on the island, except for threats of course. # Don't litter on the island, keep it nice and beautiful! # Don't leave the island without the Headmaster's consent. # Don't disturb other students while they are in their dorms. # Curfew is at 12:30 AM sharp, be in your dorms by then (School Nights only) # Don't interrupt your mentor while they are instructing a course. # Don't slack off during a course, especially during a survival run! # Don't slack of during missions!! you will be scored! # Be prepared and ready to learn! Academy courses! Heroes and Heroines have different abilities don't they, well that's what courses are for! The Water course- If you are a water hero/heroine this is the course for you! here you can improve your water based attacks and skills! The Air course- You love to fly high in the sky? Well, this is the course for you! Here you can improve your flight skills and speed! The Speed Course- This is where it all goes down! in this course, you compete against other speedsters in order to see who is the fastest! her you can improve your speed based skills and powers! The Fire/Magma course- Attention all fire Heroes and Heroines! this is a tough course! here you will push your Fire/Magma skills to the limit! only determined Heroes/Heroines can come here! The Psychic Course- Here Heroes and Heroines with psychic abilities can makes their mind abilities stronger and they can even improve them and they may be able to unlock new abilities! this is a difficult course as well, this course takes a lot of mind power! The Shape-shifting course- In this course, Heroes and Heroines can improve their mimicking and Shape-shifting skills! this is a difficult course as well! The Lightning Course- Here Young Heroes with Lightning based Powers can hone their Skills and maybe enhance them ability, this course helps control their Powers. More coming soon! (Course suggestions are open, and you will be credited!) School Activities Hey, this is a High School, so, the students get to participate in a reagular School event like any teenager could! School Prom- At the End of the year, the students get to attend a Dance at the end of the year called Prom, since our Principal (Batdog) was in highschool once, he wanted the students to know what it was like to attend prom, they also get to vote for prom king and Queen. More suggestions open! Extra things! Students can enjoy Themselves with the many places that the island has to offer such as.. The Gym/ Weight room The Spa The Beautyshop The Basketball court The Tennis court The Track field The Fighting Stadium and many more! Teachers & Volunteers! Here are the Teachers and Volunteers of the Superhero Academy! Volunteers: Toby Foxx AKA Spider-fox/Spidey Super Boy Aqua-Lad Robin Raven Starfire More to come! Teachers: Super-Dog/Krypto Bat-dog/Principal Fletcher AKA Dash Spooks AKA Ghost Rusty AKA Build it Beagle Twix AKA Fangle Topaz AKA Double Diamond if you wanna enter your first gen oc as a teacher, just head over to my blog post! More coming soon! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Schools Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero schools Category:Second generation Category:First gen Category:Crossover Category:Superhero Crossover Category:Unique Schools Category:Anthro